bastionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dueling Pistols
"Know what's better than having a Slinger pistol? Havin' two of them." The is one of the Weapons in the game Bastion. They are found stashed inside a log at the start of the Wild Outskirts in the console version, or the Rippling Walls in the iPad version. Description Dual handguns that can fire as fast as the player can pull the trigger. Signature weapon(s) of the Slingers, who liked to customize their own pistols. Upgraded with Something Greasy. "Small enough to be used in pairs, these pistols grew in popularity beyond the Walls as Ura ambushes mounted." Upgrades Column 1: *Expanded Cylinders (+4 Ammo Capacity) *Speedloader Chambers (+25% Faster Reload) *Wild Powder (Bullets Ricochet on Contact) *Tranquilizer Barrels (Bullets Cripple Foes) *Hollow-Jacket Rounds (Bullets Cause Knockback) Column 2: *Sealed Cylinders (Bullet Scatter Eliminated) *High-Caliber Chambers (+25% Damage) *Cauldron Powder (+1 Target Penetrations Per Shot) *Hunting Barrels (+25% Damage) *Armor-Eater Rounds (Bullets Ignore Armor) Secret Skills ' Duel Decider' *A single swift, devastating shot aimed straight for the foe's most vulnerable parts. *"The practice of dueling soon ceased after the Slingers unveiled this trick." ' ' Slinger Storm *A rapid fire frenzy of countless bullets. *"The Slingers perfected this skill as proof of how quick their trigger fingers were." Proving Grounds "You have to think fast to survive the Wilds, and none thought faster than the Slingers. They could shoot their pistols with the speed of a machine." *'Third Place' **Prize: Something Greasy *'Second Place': 500 points or more **Prize: Something Stringy *'First Place': 700 points or more **Prize: Slinger Storm Strategy Hold the Fire button to auto-aim and spam fire -- the pistols will automatically empty and reload after a target is dispatched. Uprade the pistols with Sealed Cylinders to increase accuracy. In fact, move all upgrades (if any have been applied) into the second column; increased ammo capacity and faster reloads make little difference here, while increased damage & armor pen will destroy targets faster. Equip Werewhiskey and falling off until the 100% critical chance is activated. Weapon Pick Lines *Cael Hammer: A pair of Slinger's pistols is just the ticket if the hammer's too slow. *Fang Repeater: Kid must think he's the fastest shot in all the lands. He probably is. *Breaker's Bow: Even our lightest ranged weapons are not to be taken lightly. *War Machete: Want to stay alive in the Wilds, pack a pair of pistols and a good blade. *Scrap Musket: Nothing subtle about those guns, but maybe that's the point. *Brusher's Pike: He's a spitting image of Slinger Jawson with that pike and them pistols. *Army Carbine: Now that's a lot of guns for just one Kid, but he can hold his own. *Fire Bellows: Wouldn't have thought to bring a bellows to a shootout, but it just might work. *Galleon Mortar: With all that firepower, Kid looks like he's ready to raid a fort. *Calamity Cannon: Anything that gets past that cannon, those pistols can finish it quick. See Also *Weapons ru:Дуэльные пистолеты Category:Weapons